With Arms Wide Open
by TeddyBearLupin
Summary: DH Spoilers!  A songfic about Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks.


**Warning! This songfic contains MAJOR Deathly Hallows spoilers! Proceed with caution! The parts of the story that are italicized (besides the lyrics) are from the past, FYI.**

**With Arms Wide Open**

* * *

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change  
I closed my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face **_

_Remus Lupin stared out the window, his forehead pressed up against the glass. So Dora was pregnant. His heart constricted at the thought of what that child may face. He was torn. Torn between being furious and being overjoyed. He loved Tonks with his whole heart. She was funny, spirited, loving…but Remus didn't deserve her. It had been a mistake to rush into their marriage. Tonks's parents were definitely not pleased…_

_But then Remus thought of the little being living inside of Tonks. The love he and Dora had for each other was passionate and burned brighter than any star in the sky. It consumed it. Their love was so strong that it created another life. Remus' child was growing inside of his wife. His own child._

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open **_

Remus stood behind Tonks, gazing into the little baby's bright eyes. All at once, a rush of emotions hit him like a sack of bricks. He felt stupid and foolish for wanting to leave earlier. His wife and son needed him…and he needed them…

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be  
I'll take a breath, I'll take her by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life**_

_"I love you, Dora," Remus whispered, though she was upstairs and could not hear him. He closed the door with a click, coming to terms with what he had to do._

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything ...oh yeah  
With arms wide open…wide open **_

"Dora, what are you doing here?" Remus gasped when Tonks ran up to him. She clutched his hand, her heart-shaped face pale. "Where's Teddy?"

"He's at home with Mum." Tonks replied, "Remus, I couldn't stay at home, wondering what was happening! I need to be here with you!"

"Isn't that nice?" jeered a raspy voice. Fenrir Greyback approached, grinning manically. "Miss me, Lupin?"

"I can't say that I did, Greyback." Lupin replied calmly, though his grip tightened on Tonks's hand.

"Stupefy!" Tonks screamed unexpectedly, sending a blast of light at Greyback, who jumped to the side. He grinned at her. "Nice try. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Remus felt the air leave his lungs as he watched the woman he loved and the mother of his son fall to the ground, her eyes wide. He felt his heart constrict. "CONFRINGO!" he bellowed. The spell hit Greyback squarely in the chest, blowing him into a million pieces.

Remus fell to his knees beside Tonks body, sobbing uncontrollably. He took her still-warm hand and pressed it to his lips. "Dora…" he whispered. "Come back…please…I need you…our son needs you."

From behind Remus, a green jet of light sent from Bellatrix's wand missed George Weasley by inches and hit Remus Lupin in the back. His heart ceased. He stopped breathing. "Teddy…" he managed to gasp before falling over, still clutching Tonks's hand.

_**If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open... **_

Harry Potter held Teddy Lupin in his arms, gazing up at the star-light sky. A full, yellow moon lit grounds, yet it seemed to shine directly on the baby. A small smile appeared on the baby's lips. His first ever. Teddy knew his beloved parents were smiling down on him.

_**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open  
I'll show you everything...oh yeah  
With arms wide open...wide open  
**_


End file.
